Segunda oportunidad
by InoAsakura
Summary: Estar entre dos amores del pasado nunca es bueno, pero al final tu corazón sólo puede pertenecer a uno.
1. Chapter 1

**Segunda oportunidad**

 **Capítulo I-Una desgracia**

Una linda pelirosa caminaba hacia su casa, cuando de repente fue detenida por un chico que se colocó justo enfrente de ella, impidiéndole el paso.

-Amm dís..dísculpa, ¿podrías dejarme pasar?-preguntó la chica.

-No-fue la única respuesta que recibió del joven.

-Alguien nos mandó por ti y te está esperando, así que haznos el favor de acompañarnos-inquirió un tipo que se paró detrás de ella.

-¿Y..si me rehúso?-preguntó la pelirosa.

-No querrás hacerlo, por tu bien hagámoslo por las buenas, me pidieron que te llevará con vida, pero no dijeron nada de lastimar tu linda carita, así que..tú decides-

La chica entendió que era mejor no resistirse e ir por las buenas, subió a la camioneta que manejaban los dos hombres, uno de ellos era rubio, de ojos azules, delgado y de rostro muy fino, el otro pelirrojo, de ojos café, también delgado y de rasgos finos, aunque era muy inexpresivo, pronto llegaron a un lugar totalmente apartado de la ciudad, a lo que parecía ser una fábrica abandonada, la chica comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, se recriminó mentalmente por aceptar ir con ellos, talvez debió resistirse, sin importar las consecuencias, los hombres la guiaron por la fábrica hasta una habitación donde estaba otro joven esperándolos, este era alto, de ojos violeta, cabello anaranjado, con varios piercing, su mirada era profunda y causaba cierto temor en ella.

-Hola, tú debes ser Sakura ¿cierto?-preguntó aquel chico a lo que ella sólo respondió con un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza-bien, yo soy Pain, es un gusto conocerte-decía mientras la rodeaba-¿estas asustada?-

-Sí-respondió sin siquiera pensar.

-No lo estés, si cooperas prometo no lastimarte, al contrario hasta lo vas a disfrutar-

La pobre pelirosa tembló ante esas palabras, sabía a lo que se refería, así como también sabía que por más que intentara negarse, correr, alejarse, no lo lograría, ellos eran tres y ella sólo una, realmente las cosas no estaban de su parte, así que sólo se dispuso a cerrar los ojos e intentar pensar que todo eso no estaba pasando. Cuando todo acabó el sujeto se vistió y se acercó a la chica, la cual no paraba de llorar, ni temblar.

-Es mejor que no digas nada de lo que pasó hoy, porque yo sólo cobre una deuda, se lo puedes agradecer a tu hermano, está en una de las habitaciones, sólo que...intenta no asustarte, tuvimos que lastimarlo un poco-le susurró en el oído.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos, no podía ser cierto, esto no podía ser culpa de su hermano, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse y como pudo comenzó a vestirse mientras lloraba.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

-¿Crees que este aquí?-preguntó un chico de cabello alborotado y negro.

-Eso dijo Deidara, vamos hay que entrar-respondió el otro chico que también tenía el cabello negro, sólo que éste era largo y lo mantenía amarrado en una coleta baja.

-No, Madara te pidió a ti que buscaras a Pain, yo aquí te espero-respondió el menor.

-Bien-contestó el mayor y se adentró en la fábrica.

La pelirosa escuchó pasos y aunque al principio sintió miedo, después pensó que talvez podría ser alguien que quizás pudiera ayudarla.

-¡Hey..quien sea que haya entrado..¿podría ayudarme?!-gritó la chica mientras seguía llorando y temblando.

El pelinegro mayor alcanzó a oírla y de inmediato se dirigió hacia ella, la encontró en el piso, recargada en la pared, abrazando sus rodillas.

-¿Qué demo...nios..?, ven aquí, apóyate en mi para levantarte-pidió el chico inclinándose para ayudarla.

-Mi hermano..también mi hermano está aquí..¿puedes ayudarlo?-suplicó la joven.

-Claro, sólo te llevaré afuera con mi hermano ¿está bien?-ella asintió y salió con él.

Encontrándose con un joven alto, con mirada profunda, incluso la intimidaba, estaba a punto de pedirle que no la dejara con él, pero ni siquiera podía hablar.

-Sasuke por favor cuida de ella, llévala a mi departamento, yo los alcanzaré ahí, iré a buscar a su hermano, mándame un taxi por favor, ah y no seas tan..Sasuke con ella..-

El pelinegro menor sólo soltó un gruñido e hizo lo que su hermano le pidió, le abrió la puerta a la chica y esperó hasta que está subiera para cerrar la puerta, luego subió él y se fueron, Itachi regresó a buscar al hermano el cual encontró tirado en el suelo, sangrando de su rostro, pero supuso que por cómo se quejaba también tenía varios golpes en el resto de su cuerpo, se dispuso a esperar el taxi que rogaba Sasuke ya había mandado para recogerlos.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó el Uchiha.

Normalmente adoraba los silencios y la tranquilidad, la cual había reinado desde que había llamado para pedir el taxi que le mandaría a Itachi, pero esa chica lo ponía nervioso, más de lo que quisiera aceptar, no sólo por cómo se encontraba, ya que era claro que estaba destrozada, pero lo que realmente lo inquietaba eran sus ojos, nunca en su vida había visto unos ojos más hermosos, a pesar de la profunda tristeza que emanaban no dejaban de ser muy lindos y llamativos, si alguien le preguntara ¿qué le parecía aquella joven?, sin duda pensaría que es una chica bellísima, él sabía muy bien cómo se las gastaba Pain, pero de todas las veces anteriores esta le causaba una profunda molestia, ¿cómo había sido capaz de lastimar a una chica tan linda?

-Ha..Ha...runo..S..Saku..ra-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la respuesta de la pelirosa-¿y..y tú...cómo te llamas?-aún se notaba que ella temblaba, incluso en su hablar.

-Soy Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha-respondió el pelinegro-bien ya llegamos-

Ambos entraron a un edificio, subieron hasta el quinto piso en el elevador, luego entraron a un departamento.

-Mmm este departamento es mío, Itachi dijo que llevaría a tu hermano al hospital, no te asustes, sólo son algunos golpes, pero decidió que era mejor que un médico lo revisara-explicó el chico al ver la cara de preocupación de la joven.

-S..si..está bien..g..gracias-respondió algo triste.

-¿Quieres dormir, darte un baño, tienes hambre, necesitas algo?-normalmente no era tan amable, es más cualquiera diría que es un egoísta, prepotente y engreído, pero al ver a esa joven tan frágil, su lado oscuro desaparecía.

-No tengo hambre gracias, mmm me gustaría darme un baño si no te molesta y luego descansar un poco, ¿puedo pedirte que hagas algo..por mí?-el chico asintió y ella respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos-¿podrías ir a la farmacia y comprar una píldora de emergencia?-justo cuando acabó de hablar abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un Sasuke contrariado.

-Eh...claro, mmm te mostraré donde está el baño, en el mueble hay toallas, toma una..o las que necesites, te dejaré ropa mía para que te vistas, supongo que te quedará algo grande pero es lo que puedo ofrecerte-

Ella asintió y muy levemente sonrió, a pesar de que fue muy pequeña, tenía que admitir que su sonrisa era hermosa, hizo lo que le dijo y luego la dejó sola para ir a la farmacia, al regresar encontró a la chica con su ropa, acostada en el sillón, hecha un ovillo mientras lloraba, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ella, así que hizo lo que jamás imaginó que haría por una desconocida, se sentó en el sillón, suspiró, tomó su rostro para que lo mirara, lo que sorprendió a la ojijade.

-Ven aquí-susurró invitándola a apoyarse en él.

La chica lo hizo de inmediato, lo abrazó de la cintura y recargó su rostro en su pecho, el cual de inmediato comenzó a humedecerse, él la abrazó recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella.

-Lamento todo esto, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por esta experiencia, no creo que mis palabras te hagan sentir mejor, no creo que haya nada en el mundo que lo logre, pero si en algo puedo ayudar o apoyarte..sólo pídelo-ella asintió y comenzó a llorar más intensamente, sin duda sería una noche larga.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda oportunidad  
Capítulo II-Una terrible visita**

Sin querer ambos jóvenes se habían quedado dormidos en el mismo sillón abrazados, fueron despertados por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, los dos se levantaron algo exaltados y sorprendidos por dormir de esa manera tan íntima el mismo día que se conocieron, justo en ese momento se reprochó por olvidar que su hermano tenía llaves de su departamento

-¿Qué tal dormiste, Sasuke se portó bien?-preguntó el Uchiha mayor al llegar a la sala, ya para eso ambos chicos estaban normal, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Si, se portó bien-contestó la chica aún algo apenada.

-Gracias Sasuke, te traje a alguien-y justo hizo un ademán indicándole al joven que entrara.

-Ko..Kotah..-susurró la pelirosa y luego se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano quien tenía varias marcas de golpes.

El joven era alto, de pelo rubio, algo alborotado en la parte superior y luego amarrado en una coleta que colgaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, su piel era blanca, tenía rasgos finos, ojos verdes como los de Sakura, en cuanto a su cuerpo era bastante varonil, tenía brazos marcados, nada exagerado, sólo lo necesario.

-Sakura..perdóname por favor..te lo ruego, yo no quería que pasaras por esto te lo juro-ante estas palabras la chica se quedó helada, aún guardaba la esperanza de que fuera mentira que todo lo que le había pasado era por culpa de su propio hermano.

-¡¿Entonces lo que me pasó fue por tu culpa?!-gritó la joven alejándose del chico.

-Sakura perdóname te lo ruego..por favor..-rogaba casi de rodillas el rubio, si no fuera por los golpes recibidos ya lo hubiera hecho.

-No, ¡no Kotah, nunca te voy a perdonar, nunca, Ino y yo te dijimos muchas veces que te alejarás de esa gente y nunca hiciste caso, mira hasta donde llegó tu necedad!-cuando oyó el nombre de Ino algo se alteró en el cuerpo de Itachi, en el pasado había conocido a una chica muy importante para él llamada Ino, pero reaccionó al oír la puerta cerrarse con un gran golpe.

-¿Q..qué sucedió?-no le quedó de otra más que preguntar, pues se había perdido en la conversación.

-Sakura se fue-fue Sasuke quien le respondió.

-Nunca me va a perdonar y lo peor es que sé que lo merezco-sollozaba Kotah.

-Tranquilo verás que con el tiempo..-Itachi fue interrumpido por su hermano quien para su opinión estaba actuando muy diferente a como siempre era.

-¡Por supuesto que no te va a perdonar, ¿tienes una ligera idea de lo que le hiciste?, arruinaste su vida, para ser su hermano creo que no la quieres lo suficiente, porque no has sabido cuidarla-Sasuke estaba molesto, incluso él se sorprendía de actuar así, pero era algo que se salía de su control.

-Ya lo sé no tienes que remarcarlo, aunque no permitiré que cuestiones mi amor por Sakura, es mi hermana y lo más importante en mi vida, ella es lo único que tengo, miren les agradezco lo que hicieron por nosotros pero creo que ahora yo me haré cargo-y después de esto salió del departamento dejando a unos Uchiha muy confundidos en especial a Itachi.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .  
La pelirosa no sabía a dónde ir, no quería contarle a nadie su desgracia, pero por la forma en que salió ni cuenta se dio que aún llevaba la ropa de Sasuke, tenía tres opciones ir a su casa donde muy posiblemente se encontraría con Kotah, ir con Ino la cual haría un alboroto por lo que le sucedió, obligándola a denunciar al tipo que le hizo daño, además de que querría matar a Kotah, o ir con el primo de Ino, Naruto, su mejor amigo, que aunque era igual de escandaloso que su prima tal vez podría entender que sólo necesitaba apoyo, si, Naruto era la mejor opción.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!-gritó eufórico el rubio hiperactivo.

-Hola Naruto, ¿puedo pasar?-preguntó algo dubitativa.

-¡Claro Sakura-chan, pasa, pasa!-insistió el chico casi empujando a la chica para que entrara.

-Eh...Naruto..¿podrías prestarme algo de la ropa que te he dejado?-el chico se quedó mirando su atuendo y notó que esa ropa no era de la pelirosa, sino de un hombre, algo que lo molesto un poco, no como hombre, pues los sentimientos de amor que sentía por la Haruno habían desaparecido hace algún tiempo, si no como hermano, esa chica era como su hermanita, a pesar de que compartían la misma edad.

-Claro Sakura-chan ahora vuelvo-el rubio fue a la habitación que ocupaba la ojijade cuando dormía en su departamento, luego la llamó para que entrara a vestirse, ella de inmediato entró y lo hizo, mientras Naruto preparaba algo de comer para su amiga.

-Ramen..que sorpresa-suspiró la joven.

-Pero..a ti también te gusta-se defendió haciendo un puchero.

-Jaja si, y más si lo preparaste tú, nadie hierve mejor el agua que tu jajaja-por un momento hasta olvidó el infierno que había vivido un día antes y todo gracias a su mejor amigo.

-Cuéntame Sakura-chan..¿qué te tiene tan triste?, sonríes, pero a mí no me engañas, tu mirada está apagada, no tiene el brillo de siempre-sin querer la chica comenzó a llorar.

No podía mentirle, la conocía quizás mejor que ella misma, no tuvo otra opción más que contarle, el chico se puso como loco, Sakura tuvo que calmarlo para evitar que fuera a buscar a Kotah y golpearlo hasta el cansancio, le explicó que eso no solucionaría nada, el daño estaba hecho y ya no había vuelta atrás, le pidió permiso para quedarse a vivir con él por un tiempo, a lo que el Uzumaki aceptó sin dudar.  
\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

En los días siguientes se encargó de llevar sus cosas a casa de Naruto evitando encontrarse con Kotah, incluso le había llevado su ropa limpia a Sasuke, dándole su dirección y teléfono, todo había transcurrido tranquilo hasta esa tarde que regresaba de su trabajo.

-Hola Sa-ku-ra..-de inmediato reconoció esa voz, era imposible olvidarla, cada noche despertaba llorando tras soñar con el dueño de esa voz-¿no te has olvidado de mí o sí?, porque yo no, desde ese día no he dejado de pensar en ti..fue increíble tenerte en mis brazos, ¿no te gustaría revivir ese momento?-poco a poco la aprisionaba contra la puerta, pegando su cuerpo completamente al frágil cuerpo de la chica, la cual estaba temblando, sacó una pequeña navaja y la puso en el vientre de la pelirosa-abre la puerta y no intentes gritar o llamar la atención si no quieres que esto acabe mal-

La joven abrió y él entró después de ella, quiso golpearlo pero éste la detuvo propinándole una cachetada, cayó sobre el sillón y él se abalanzó sobre ella, comenzando a besar su cuello y pecho, pero un golpe en la puerta los detuvo.

-¡Sakura!-gritó Sasuke desde afuera.

-¡Sasuke ayúdame!-respondió la ojijade.

Pain la golpeó tan fuerte que ella se desmayó, pero el Uchiha la había oído, después de llamarla una vez más y no tener respuesta dedujo que algo no andaba bien así que de una patada rompió la cerradura de la puerta y se encontró con una escena que causó que se enojara demasiado, además de una punzada en el pecho, sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre Pain y comenzó a golpearlo, como pudo el pelinaranja se lo quitó de encima y se acercó a la entrada.

-No sé cómo conozcas a esta chica, ni qué relación tengas con ella, pero debes saber que fue mía primero y no sólo eso..yo fui el primero-al escuchar eso el Uchiha dejó de ser consciente de lo que hacía, pero cuando iba a golpearlo Pain salió corriendo.

Al desaparecer pudo concentrarse en la pelirosa, se acercó hasta ella, levantándola un poco, se veía tan tranquila, tan bella de esa manera, se dio cuenta de algo, era su responsabilidad protegerla, así sería a partir de ese momento.

-¿Pero qué pasó aquí?-preguntó Naruto al llegar junto a Ino y ver la cerradura rota, a Sakura inconsciente y algunos destrozos que el Uchiha ocasionó al pelear con Pain.

-Ahora lo importante es atender a Sakura rápido-apuntó Ino acercándose a su amiga, tomó su pulso y concluyó que sólo era un golpe superficial-rápido Naruto trae algodón y alcohol-el rubio hizo lo que se le pidió de inmediato-¿y tú eres..?-preguntó la rubia al pelinegro que hasta ese momento no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra.

-Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha-la ojiazul sintió que por un momento había dejado de respirar.

-Tu eres...-la chica no terminó de hablar ya que el pelinegro la interrumpió.

-Si Uchiha, de los Uchiha dueños de la mayor empresa de la ciudad-

Estaba cansado de que sólo les interesara su apellido o su dinero, pero no era lo que la rubia quería decir, ni siquiera era algo que le importara, pero ya no pudo explicar ni decir nada porque su primo llegó con las cosas que Ino había pedido o mejor dicho exigido, mojó el algodón con el alcohol y se lo dio a oler a la pelirosa la cual comenzó a despertar, una vez que lo hizo explicó lo que había ocurrido y el pelinegro sólo contó una parte, lo que menos quería era herir más a la ojijade.

-Creo que será mejor que vengan a vivir conmigo, al menos los tres nos cuidaríamos-apuntó la ojiazul.

-No, será mejor que vengan conmigo, tengo tres habitaciones y Naruto y yo podríamos cuidar de ella-intervino el Uchiha.

-No, no quiero molestarte más-dijo preocupada la ojijade.

-No amiga, él tiene razón, serían dos hombres cuidándote, yo se defenderme, pero no dejo de ser mujer y por ello algo más débil que ellos, yo me sentiría más tranquila sabiendo que mi primo y Sasuke te están cuidando-comentó la Yamanaka tomando el rostro de su amiga, dejando que viera la preocupación en sus ojos.

-E..esta bien, gracias Sasuke-kun-dijo apenada la Haruno.

-Mmm adelántate con Sakura-chan, yo me encargaré de empacar algunas cosas, me mandas tu dirección por mensaje o con una llamada-indicó el rubio.

-Sí, yo me encargaré de llevarte lo necesario frentona-apuntó Ino con una gran sonrisa, sin notar la ligera molestia que se formó en la cara de Sakura al oír el tan típico apodo de su amiga hacia ella.

-Bien en un momento más le pediré a Sakura que te mande la dirección, lo mejor es sacarla pronto de aquí-inquirió el Uchiha, los dos salieron y subieron al auto de Sasuke.

Naruto fue a su habitación e Ino a la de Sakura, se puso a guardar la ropa de su amiga, creía que todo era indispensable y luego en uno de los cajones encontró una foto donde aparecían Sakura, Kotah y ella.

-Cuanto haz cambiado Kotah..antes eras un chico muy alegre y amable, cuanto extraño al antiguo tú..-no pudo evitar derramar dos lágrimas.

-¿Ino-chan estas bien?-preguntó el Uzumaki al entrar ya listo a la habitación y ver a su prima llorar con esa foto en sus manos.

-Por supuesto cabeza hueca, no me pasa nada-explicó de inmediato, intentando sonar lo más natural posible.

-¿Crees poder engañarme?-preguntó el rubio algo burlón.

-No, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, la prioridad es la frentona-el ojiazul sonrió de esa forma tan característica de él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Segunda oportunidad**

 **Capítulo III-Un pasional reencuentro**

Ambos llegaron en sus respectivos autos, subieron hasta el departamento de Sasuke, cuando el Uchiha les abrió Naruto comenzó a disculparse por tardar, pero de forma ininteligible, por lo que Ino decidió mejor hacerlo ella.

-Perdón Sakura pero mi lindo primo cabeza hueca se perdió y..-sus palabras se detuvieron al igual que su respiración y sus latidos al ver a cierto pelinegro sentado en la sala, en un sillón contiguo al de la Haruno.

-Jaja si es que di vuelta una calle antes e Ino-chan tuvo que ir a buscarme, pero lo siento dattebayo-seguía explicando el rubio.

-Ah, perdón por no presentarlos él es mi hermano, Itachi-comenzó el Uchiha menor-Itachi ellos son amigos de Sakura, Ino y Naruto-

-Mucho gusto-dijeron ambos rubios.

-Ehh..¿Cuál es la habitación de Sakura?, debo acomodar su ropa, tengo que regresar temprano a mi departamento, mañana tengo que trabajar-explicó la chica algo rápido.

-Es por aquí-indicó el chico mostrándole la que sería la habitación de la ojijade.

-Gracias-dijo la rubia y comenzó su labor.

Podía oír que afuera conversaban y reían, a ella le encantaba conversar también, pero no quería estar afuera, al menos podía sentirse feliz porque Sakura reía, poco tiempo después oyó como la puerta se cerró, no quiso voltear, rogaba porque la persona que lo había hecho no fuera aquella que no deseaba ver.

-Ino..-aunque al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Reconoció la voz, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba sin verlo aún podía reconocerlo.

-¿Necesitas algo?-preguntó la ojiazul sonando fría.

-No hagas como que no me conoces, por favor-apuntó el pelinegro.

-En realidad no te conozco, han pasado 7 años, ¡7 años Itachi sin saber nada de ti, no hagas tu como si de verdad nos conociéramos!-esta vez sí lo había encarado, respiraba agitadamente pues estaba molesta, no porque en su tiempo la haya dejado, sino porque ahora venía e intentaba hacer como que nada había ocurrido.

-Haz cambiado..te has vuelto...algo fría..tus ojos ya no muestran esa ingenuidad como antes, pero debo admitir que no te sienta mal, luces mucho más hermosa, llamativa y encantadora-comentó el Uchiha.

-Tú también cambiaste, eres inexpresivo, tu mirada es fría y sin emociones, además tus ojeras son más pronunciadas-sabía que también le gustaba un poco el cambio, el cuerpo del joven era más varonil, se notaba el esfuerzo que le había dedicado a sus brazos, pecho, abdomen y hasta sus piernas, pero eso no lo admitiría.

-Tienes razón..pero debo decirte que en ningún momento deje de pensar en ti..-el chico la miraba a los ojos provocando que ella se estremeciera.

-¿Y qué esperas que yo haga, que me lance a tus brazos y te diga que yo también?-

-No, claro que no..sólo quería que tú lo supieras-colocó las manos en sus hombros y luego bajó lentamente, acariciando los brazos de la chica, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ino y a pesar de intentar mostrarse tranquila él pudo saber a través de sus ojos lo que aún causaba en ella.

-Itachi..yo..-por más que intentaba parecer tranquila su cuerpo la traicionaba.

El pelinegro se aprovechó para acercarse a ella, tomó su mejilla y la acarició suavemente y luego besó sus labios, al principio ella no correspondió, aunque tampoco es como que se resistiera, pasados unos segundos también reaccionó, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, posó sus brazos al rededor del cuello del chico, a lo que respondió pegándola más a él, pronto el beso se volvió demandante, en ese pequeño gesto ambos demostraban lo mucho que se habían extrañado, lo mucho que habían esperado ese momento, lo mucho que sus cuerpos deseaban tener cerca el del otro, sin siquiera pensarlo él deslizó la sudadera fuera del cuerpo de la rubia y ella hizo lo mismo con la chaqueta de él, aunque no se detuvo ahí, también se deshizo de la playera, volvieron a juntarse en un beso aún más apasionado, el joven puso ambas manos en la cadera de ella y comenzó a deslizarlas dentro de la blusa, tomando su cintura, al notar el estorbo que era decidió retirarla también, dejando a la chica en sostén, sin duda su cuerpo también había cambiado, la última vez que la había visto sus pechos no eran tan grandes ni su figura tenía tantas curvas como las tenía ahora, comenzó a hacerla caminar hacia atrás mientras seguía besándola, cuando ella cayó sentada en la cama fue cuando aprovechó para acariciar su abdomen, pasaba sus dedos en cada uno de los cuadros que había en él, también lo besó y fue subiendo pasando por su pecho, cuello y barbilla hasta llegar de nuevo a los labios del Uchiha, él la recostó en la cama y comenzó a besar su cuello dejando algunas marcas en éste, bajó hasta los pechos besando la piel que no cubría el sostén, ella ya había enroscado sus piernas en la cadera de él, pero cuando éste comenzaba a bajar los tirantes del sostén ella lo detuvo.

-No, espera..¿pero qué demonios estoy haciendo?-lo empujó a un lado de ella, se levantó y se puso su blusa, él también se levantó y rápido se puso la playera.

-¿Qué te sucede Ino?-preguntó preocupado.

-Han pasado 7 años, no va a pasar nada de esto con alguien que para mí es un desconocido, alguien que su prioridad es llevarme a la cama antes que darme alguna maldita explicación del porqué se fue-

Esta vez estaba más que molesta, pero no con él, sino con ella misma por ser tan débil, no podía creer que había estado a punto de hacer el amor con él, ¿en qué pensaba?

-Ino no, no mentiré diciéndote que no me gustas, que no provocas esa clase de sensaciones en mí, sensaciones que nunca había sentido antes por alguien, el que yo esté aquí no es porque quiera llevarte a la cama, estoy aquí porque antes ya desaproveche mi oportunidad de estar contigo, pero ahora que he vuelto a encontrarte no pienso cometer el mismo error-explicó algo alterado pues no quería que ella malinterpretara sus acciones.

-¿No crees que debes explicarme primero cuál fue la razón por la que te fuiste, antes de hacer planes?-preguntó ella.

Le emocionaba escuchar esas palabras, pues a pesar del tiempo, lo que sentía por él seguía presente y más ahora que lo volvía a ver, pero no podía estar a su lado sin saber las razones por las cuales se había alejado de ella.

-Ino..yo..quisiera decirte la verdad..pero no puedo, por ahora no puedo decirte nada-las palabras del Uchiha le habían destruido sus ilusiones.

-Pues entonces sólo hasta que puedas decirme la verdad búscame-sus palabras estaban llenas de dolor.

-Ino por favor no me hagas esto..-intentó abrazarla pero ella lo rechazó y se giró de nuevo al mueble donde antes estaba acomodando la ropa de su amiga.

-Tal vez es mejor que me dejes sola...de nuevo...-el chico iba a decir algo pero justo en ese momento abrieron la puerta, eran Sakura y Sasuke.

-Mm Ino..Sakura quiere descansar, ¿tu qué haces aquí Itachi?-preguntó el pequeño Uchiha.

-Vine a preguntarle a Ino si necesitaba ayuda, pero no te preocupes Sakura, yo ya me iba, tengo algunas cosas que hacer-sin decir más salió de la habitación y así mismo del departamento, Sasuke dejó solas a las chicas.

-Ya casi termino frentona, dame 5 minutos y estará listo-apuntó la ojiazul después de unos minutos de silencio, tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar, pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por su amiga.

-Vamos cerdita ¿cuándo ha habido secretos entre nosotras?, ¿qué sucedió con Itachi-san?-preguntó la pelirosa.

-No se de que ha..hablas Sakura-respondió la rubia pero las lágrimas ya habían comenzado a caer.

-Ino..mirame-a veces odiaba ser tan transparente, así que volteó, sabía que no le quedaba otra opción, la ojijade le hizo una seña para que se sentara con ella en la cama-no me puedes engañar cerdita lo sabes, además fueron bastante obvios..-la rubia abrió los ojos desconcertada.

-¿A qué te refieres Sakura?-estaba alarmada, estaba muy segura que no había hecho mucho ruido en su pequeño momento de pasión.

-Ino...tu sudadera está en el suelo igual que la chaqueta que él traía-la Yamanaka miró asustada lo que su amiga le describía, ahora hasta Sasuke sabía lo que había ocurrido-vamos amiga, desahógate-en cuanto terminó de decirlo Ino se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla y comenzar a llorar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Segunda oportunidad**

 **Capítulo IV-El día que nos conocimos**

Toda la noche y gran parte de la mañana había estado pensando en su encuentro con el Uchiha, aún no podía creer que se había vuelto a encontrar con él, era demasiado fantástico, había sido tan inesperado como la vez que lo conoció...

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - .

-¡¿Quién demonios te crees para sacarme así?!-gritaba una joven rubia a un pelinegro fuera de un bar.

-Con un gracias basta, ¿qué no te diste cuenta que ese tipo quería aprovecharse de ti?-le respondió el chico.

-¡Claro que lo sé y yo te lo agradecería si después de ayudarme me hubieras invitado una copa o a bailar, pero no, lo que hiciste fue cargarme como costal de papas hasta aquí afuera, me avergonzaste frente a todos!-continuaba gritando.

-Tenía que hacerlo, no tienes nada que hacer ahí adentro, mírate, estas ebria y mira tu cara, aún eres una niña, se nota a pesar de todo el maquillaje que te has puesto-escupió el pelinegro exaltado levemente.

-¡Ay, claro que no, no soy una niña, maldición ¿cuándo van a entenderlo?!-exclamó la rubia.

-Supongo que no lo han hecho porque no lo eres, aparentas tener la edad de mi hermano, tienes aproximadamente ¿15 años?-preguntó algo burlón.

-P...pues casi...¡bueno es algo que no te importa, y sabes mejor me voy, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, me arruinaste la noche, gracias!-sentenció la joven.

-¿Y qué piensas irte sola?, en verdad que eres inocente, son casi las 4 am, si te encuentras a algún tipo como el idiota de hace un rato ¿qué crees que quiera hacerte?, ¿crees correr con la misma suerte?-volvió a poner un poco de burla en sus palabras.

-Pues no..no creo..-dijo pensativa la chica, incluso colocó un dedo en su boca, lo cual causo cierta ternura en el joven-¿por qué, tú vas a llevarme?-

-Pues..si tu quieres...-

-Bien, pero tampoco te confíes tanto que no soy la niñita que tu crees, se defenderme y si intentas hacerme algo no voy a dudarlo, ¿entendido?-apuntó la chica.

-Si, si mantendré mi distancia ¿ok?-la chica asintió-bueno establecido esto, ¿puedes seguirme, mi auto está aquí cerca?-

-Adelante yo te sigo-ambos chicos caminaron hasta un bonito mini cooper azul, el chico le abrió la puerta del copiloto, una vez ella adentro cerró la puerta y se dirigió al asiento del piloto.

-Bien ahora necesito que me indiques cómo llegar-mencionó él.

-Si yo te diré-contestó mirando por la ventana.

El camino fue en silencio, aunque acompañado de miradas de reojo.

-Listo, esta es mi casa-apuntó la rubia abriendo la puerta, el joven la acompañó hasta la entrada.

-Bueno, te traje sana y salva, hasta aquí termina mi labor, así que..ahora me voy-pero justo cuando dio media vuelta para empezar a bajar los escalones de la entrada ella lo detuvo.

-Espera..-

-¿Sí?-contestó él alzando una ceja.

-Mmm ¿t..te gus..taría ir a tomar un café conmigo, ya sabes..para agradecerte lo que hiciste hoy por mí?-preguntó la rubia algo dubitativa.

-Mmm sí, claro que me gustaría-respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Genial, ¿te parece si mañana o mejor dicho, al rato, pasas por mi como a las 3 pm?-

-Me parece bien, aquí nos vemos-el chico estaba a punto de irse cuando ella de nuevo lo detuvo.

-Espera..aún no sé cómo te llamas..-mencionó la chica.

-Oh claro, disculpa mi falta de educación, mi nombre es Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha-el joven estiró su mano para presentarse como era debido-¿puedo saber cuál es el tuyo?-

-Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka, mucho gusto-respondió la ojiazul estirando también su mano para estrecharla con la de él, pero éste en lugar de eso, tomó su mano y dio un beso en ella, la chica se sonrojó muchísimo con tal acto de caballerosidad.

-Nos vemos Ino-ahora sí dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras y llegó a su auto, ambos con la puerta abierta, ella de su casa y él la de su auto, hicieron un ademán con la mano a modo de despedida.

Una vez dentro de su hogar subió rapidísimo a su habitación, intentando no hacer ni un solo ruido para no despertar a su padre, al llegar a su recámara cerró la puerta y se tumbó en su cama, estaba cansada de bailar toda la noche, pero sólo podía pensar en una sola cosa, bueno en una persona, el Uchiha, sin duda era muy guapo, caballeroso, fuerte, lindo, era lo que cualquier chica quisiera, negó levemente con la cabeza para deshacer sus ideas, se puso la pijama y se metió a la cama para pronto quedarse dormida.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

Suspiró e intentó olvidarse por un momento de él, tenía trabajo que hacer, ser la jefa de residentes en el hospital era mucho trabajo y lo que menos tenía era tiempo para pensar en cosas que ella intentaba hacerse creer, no le importaban.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

-¿Y..a qué te dedicas?-preguntó la ojijade.

-Soy el subjefe de las empresas Uchiha-respondió el pelinegro.

-Ohhh ya veo..e..¿Itachi a qué se dedica?-continuó preguntando la Haruno.

-Él debería tener mi puesto, pero ha tenido muchos problemas con mi tío Madara, por lo cual decidió ponerme a mí en el cargo, en cuanto él se retire yo tomaré el lugar como jefe de la compañía-explicó brevemente-Itachi se encarga de las finanzas y de echarle un vistazo a lo que decido y acepto para que no me equivoque, es como..mi consejero-

La chica sonrió, había algo en ese hombre que le encantaba, no sabía si era su forma fría de ser con los demás mientras que con ella era cálido, aquella intensa mirada o sólo su físico, según ella era el hombre más guapo que había conocido en su vida.

-¿Hoy no tienes que ir a trabajar?-preguntó la joven intentando recobrar la compostura, pues sentía que se había quedado mirándolo casi sin parpadear.

-Hoy me tomé el día, sabía que tu amigo tenía que ir a trabajar y no quería que te quedarás sola-respondió amablemente, algo bastante extraño en él, provocando que se sorprendiera-¿y tú?-

-Ino me dijo que hoy no fuera, que me quedara unos días a relajarme, que ella se encargaría de todo lo que yo tenía pendiente-explicó la chica.

-Creo que fue lo mejor..¿tú sabes qué relación hay entre ella y mi hermano?, no es que yo sea curioso, pero ayer vi a Itachi como pocas veces lo he visto, incluso me atrevería a decir que hace unos años vi esa misma expresión en su rostro cuando tomamos un avión hacia Osaka, pasó mucho tiempo para que se borrara y ahora pasó de nuevo, después de ver a tu amiga-comentó el pelinegro algo pensativo mientras recordaba aquel momento.

-Cuando Ino tenía 15 y tu hermano 20 años, lo conoció en un bar, comenzaron a salir y se hicieron novios, pero con el tiempo hubieron algunos problemas y tu hermano la dejó-respondió la ojijade omitiendo algunos detalles.

-Me sorprende que me digas eso, se bien que esa expresión es de tristeza o impotencia, por lo que suponía era rechazado por Ino-apuntó el chico.

-Ahora sí, digamos que está algo molesta por la forma en que Itachi-san se fue-ambos se quedaron pensativos un momento.

-Bueno no suelo meterme en los problemas de Itachi, acostumbra solucionarlos sólo, mejor dime ¿quieres ir a comer a un restaurante que conozco?-preguntó de repente tomando a la chica por sorpresa.

-Ehh..si, si me gustaría-.


	5. Chapter 5

**Segunda oportunidad**

 **Capítulo V-El motivo de mi sufrimiento**

Iba en su beetle gris saliendo del trabajo cuando el semáforo cambio a luz roja, quedando justo enfrente de una cafetería, que a pesar de ser un lugar recurrente por donde tenía que pasar para ir a su departamento, esta vez sin querer le trajo algunos recuerdos...

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Llegó puntual a la cita con la rubia, pero se sorprendió bastante al verla recargada en la puerta de su casa esperándolo, bajó de su auto y se dirigió hacia ella, la verdad es que lucía hermosa, llevaba puesta una blusa verde claro a la que le colgaba uno de los gruesos tirantes dejando al descubierto uno de sus hombros, unos jeans gris entubados y unos vans negros, a pesar de que esa noche la había visto con un vestido corto y muy, muy arreglada, sin duda prefería a la Ino que veía ahora.

-¿Tan ansiosa estabas de verme como para esperarme aquí afuera?-preguntó el chico.

-Puff por supuesto que no, simplemente no quería que tocaras y mi padre te viera, si se entera que estuve en un bar anoche no sé qué haría..él sabía que me quedaría a dormir en casa de una amiga y no pienso darte el gusto de delatarme-sentenció la chica.

-Oh ya veo..bueno..pues ya estoy aquí, hay que irnos, y yo no te delataría ¿por quién me tomas?-respondió el pelinegro aparentando estar dolido por el comentario.

-No me lo tomes a mal es sólo que..prefiero prevenir...-el chico sólo sonrió ante eso-bueno, vamos-dijo la rubia comenzando a caminar.

-No, no, no espera, ¿a dónde crees que vas?-inquirió el Uchiha.

-A la cafetería que está aquí cerca, quedamos en que iríamos a tomar un café-respondió de inmediato la ojiazul.

-Lo siento, pero no soy de esa clase de hombres, no me gusta que una mujer pague, vamos a una cafetería que conozco y se que te va a encantar y por supuesto, yo invito-explicó el joven tomándola de la mano para que lo siguiera.

Llegando al auto le abrió la puerta como un caballero para después él subir a su lugar, mientras llegaban a la cafetería conversaron de cosas triviales como el clima, la ciudad, el bar al que asistieron esa noche, entre otras cosas, una vez ahí bajaron y entraron al lugar, era bonito, desde la entrada se podía percibir el olor a café, tenía que admitir que olía delicioso, se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana.

-Hola buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-preguntó una señorita, que era la mesera, poniendo demasiada atención en el joven, algo que molestó a la rubia, era cierto que eran unos desconocidos, pero para ella la actitud de esa tipa era una falta de respeto.

-¿Qué se te antoja Ino?-preguntó el chico, la Yamanaka se ruborizó por el simple hecho de que él la llamara por su nombre.

-Ehh..un cappuccino está bien, ahhh y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, por favor-contestó sonriendo, algo que sin duda le fascinó al Uchiha.

-Y a mí...tráeme..-decía el chico mirando el menú-mm..un latte y una rebanada de pastel igual al de ella, por favor-

-¿Algo más joven?-preguntó algo coqueta, irritando de nuevo a la ojiazul.

-Es todo, gracias, ya puedes retirarte-respondió la rubia mirándola con odio.

Fue hasta ese momento que el chico se dio cuenta de la atención que la mesera le estaba dando y sin saber por qué le agradaba la reacción que había tenido su joven acompañante, le sonrió y luego miró a la chica que los atendía.

-Será todo gracias, y te puedo pedir que no seas descortés con esta linda señorita que me hace el favor de acompañarme, no quiero problemas, así que evítame el tener que reportarte, por favor-

Ambas chicas quedaron sorprendidas por sus palabras, Ino por lo de "linda señorita", incluso sintió sus mejillas arder, la otra joven también sentía su cara arder pero de vergüenza e ira por el rechazo del joven, peor aún por una chica que ante sus ojos era una chiquilla, que ni siquiera estaba bien desarrollada.

-Pe..perdón..no volverá a suceder-contestó la mesera con un hilo de voz, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

-Debiste decirme desde un principio que te estaba molestando, aunque, no tienes por qué estar celosa, vengo contigo y no te faltaría al respeto de esa manera, además..eres mucho más linda que esa joven..-diciendo esto sonrió.

La chica se quedó boquiabierta, no podía creer lo que había oído, pero rápido reaccionó al meditar un poco las palabras de él.

-¿Perdón?, ¿insinúas que estoy celosa?, ¿celosa por ti?-preguntó un poco alterada, pues después de todo era verdad, había sentido algo de celos de que esa chica le coqueteara tan descaradamente, pero eso era sólo por la poca educación de esa mesera-te equivocas, yo no podría sentir celos de ti, lo siento pero no eres mi tipo..así que ni te ilusiones-

-¿Ah no..?, juraría que tu reacción fue debido a eso, dices que no soy tu tipo..pues dime..¿Cómo son los hombres que si son tu tipo?-cuestionó levantando una ceja y sonriendo de lado, algo que sin duda le encantaba a ella.

No sabía ni que contestar, ¿a quién engañaba?, ¡claro que era su tipo!, caballeroso, atractivo, lindo, pero eso no podía permitir que él lo supiera.

-Ehh..-balbuceaba la joven mirando por la ventana, mientras jugaba con sus dedos índice-pues ya sabes..me gustan...me gusta que sean..-para suerte de la rubia justo en ese momento llegó una chica con su orden.

Era una distinta, así que la Yamanaka supuso que la primera que los atendió le había dado vergüenza regresar, pero en ese momento le daba lo mismo, lo que agradecía era que la habían salvado de tener que explicar algo que ni ella sabía cómo decirlo.

-¿Quieres un poco de azúcar?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-Ehh..si, un poco-contestó la rubia tomando una cucharita con azúcar y diluyéndola en su café, luego comió un poco del pastel-mmm esta delicioso, de verdad, anda prueba un poco-expresó la ojiazul con una alegría comparada a la de una niña de 5 años, Itachi sonrió y probó el suyo, la verdad es que ella tenía razón, sabía muy bien-¿y qué tal..?-cuestionó la chica un poco ansiosa.

-Sabe muy rico-respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, lo se-comentó orgullosa.

-Ahhh..-el joven suspiró-y bien, ¿me dirás qué hacías en un bar tu sola, a las 4 am?-era un tema que no quería tocar para no arruinar la tarde, pero era algo que sin duda se cuestionaba y quería saberlo.

-Pues divertirme ¿qué más?-respondió ella.

-No lo creo, siento que hay otro motivo, ¿por qué te molesta tanto que digan que eres una niña?-

-¡Porque no lo soy!-esa palabra la molestaba, incluso se había puesto de pie y golpeado la mesa, provocando que varias personas voltearan a verla.

-Tranquila, no tienes por qué molestarte, siéntate y dime ¿por qué te molesta tanto?-apuntó el chico tomando la mano de Ino, ésta se sentó y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Bien..te lo diré..sólo porque te has portado muy lindo conmigo-la chica hizo una pausa para calmarse, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire por su nariz-mi mamá murió hace 3 meses-el chico no dijo nada, no imaginaba una respuesta así, incluso llegó a imaginar que era la típica niñita que le gustaba llamar la atención, pero jamás imaginó algo así-desde que ella murió mi papá se ha encargado de mí, descuidando sus negocios, descuidándose él, porque yo aún soy una niña y necesito atención y cuidados, lo cual no es verdad, puedo cuidarme sola, no es como que no lo necesite, pero no como él cree, busco la manera de hacérselo entender, aunque no lo he logrado, en cada intento sólo he fallado, al parecer no lo he hecho nada bien, la muerte de mamá fue muy dolorosa para ambos, es sólo que..desde antes que ella muriera yo ya me había hecho a la idea y papá no, él siempre mantuvo las esperanzas, por eso la obligó a llevar tratamientos que sólo acabaron con su vida más rápido-para este punto algunas lágrimas ya habían caído de esos lindos ojos azules, pero a pesar de eso continuó-yo..yo sólo quiero que papá deje de cuidarme tanto, quiero que se preocupe por él, está muy descuidado, yo..yo ya perdí a mi madre, no quiero perder a mi padre también...quiero demostrarle que podemos salir adelante juntos, que puede apoyarse en mi, que no tiene que llevar toda la carga él sólo..-una vez acabó de hablar se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Ino..por favor perdóname, no quería hacerte recordar un momento tan desagradable, pero..creo que estoy en la obligación de decirte que lo estás haciendo mal..ir a un bar, de madrugada, vestida de una forma tan llamativa, exponiéndote, no ayudará a que tu padre crea que eres una persona adulta o madura, lo único que conseguirás es causarle una pena mayor, si algo llegará a pasarte ¿te has puesto a pensar cómo se sentiría tu padre?-la chica negó con la cabeza, esforzándose en contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir-pues fatal Ino, no sé si tengas hermanos, pero lo dudo, eres lo único que le queda, se siente obligado a cuidar lo único valioso que tiene, pero entiendo que quieras ayudarlo, eso habla muy bien de ti, que no eres egoísta, pero deberás hacerlo mejor, si me permites..quisiera ayudarte..creo que podría darte mejores ideas, permíteme estar a tu lado, tú también necesitas apoyo, ¿crees poder darme ese honor?-la joven se quedó boquiabierta, no creía lo que oía, él le estaba pidiendo permiso para ayudarla y..estar cerca de ella.

-Por favor no quiero compasión, no necesito que la gente me tenga lástima-sin querer la chica se puso a la defensiva, no podía creer que un desconocido quisiera ayudarla.

-No Ino, no es lástima, en verdad, quiero estar contigo, porque lo siento y lo quiero-inquirió de inmediato el Uchiha.

-Entonces..está bien, gra...gracias-ambos sonrieron y continuaron comiendo su pastel y bebiendo su café, cambiando el tema y pasando una tarde muy agradable.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Salió de sus pensamientos por el sonido de un claxon indicándole que la luz del semáforo había cambiado a verde y que debía avanzar, lo hizo de inmediato, regañándose mentalmente por permitir a Itachi interferir tanto en su vida, sólo por el pequeño momento que habían pasado hace una semana en el departamento de Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Segunda oportunidad**

 **Capítulo VI-Una propuesta difícil de rechazar**

-¿Cómo has estado frentona?-preguntó la rubia en la habitación de su amiga.

-Mejor, me tratan como a una niña de 5 años, ansío regresar a trabajar, sabes que me gusta mi independencia, aunque agradezco que me cuiden así-

-Que bien, más les vale a esos dos, oye te conseguí una cita con un psicólogo, sé que no quieres hablar del tema, pero créeme, sé que te ayudará-

-Lo haré con una condición..acepta esa invitación que te hizo Itachi-san, si tú te esfuerzas por enfrentar tus miedos yo haré lo mismo-la rubia puso mala cara.

-Eso no es lo mismo, lo tuyo es necesario para ti y tu bienestar-intentó excusarse, aunque conociendo a su amiga no lo dejaría así.

-También es por tu bienestar, así que si quieres que yo lo haga tu tendrás que hacer lo que te pido-nimodo, todo era por ayudar a esa pelirosa que tanto quería-está bien, pero Sasuke y tu vendrán con nosotros y es mi última palabra-diciendo esto se levantó de la cama y salió hacia la sala donde estaban ambos Uchiha-Itachi..aceptaré tu invitación de salir por mi cumpleaños, pero también quiero que vengan Sasuke y Sakura y por favor será mejor que no intentes nada, si salimos será sólo como amigos, ¿está claro?-ambos chicos quedaron sorprendidos por el repentino cambio de parecer, el Uchiha mayor sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, después regresó a la recámara con la pelirosa-mi cumpleaños es en tres días, espero estar lista para entonces..no será nada fácil..aunque no lo creas no me trae recuerdos muy buenos..-comentó la chica comenzando a pensar en el momento que empezó su relación con el Uchiha..

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Después de haber ido a esa cafetería, las salidas comenzaron a hacerse más recurrentes, algunas veces él iba por ella a la escuela, pasando tardes enteras juntos, para esto ya habían pasado dos meses, pronto sería el cumpleaños de Ino e Itachi le había pedido que fueran al cine, a lo que ella gustosa aceptó, después de la función decidieron ir a caminar.

-Oye..espera..tienes algo..aquí-comentó Itachi quitándole de la orilla de la boca una manchita de chocolate, la chica se ruborizó al sentir la mano del pelinegro en su mejilla.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, sin darse cuenta él comenzó a acariciarla, provocando que la respiración de la joven se alterara, después comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta posar sus labios en los de ella, al principio la chica no correspondió, estaba demasiado sorprendida, pero no tardó mucho para que colocara los brazos al rededor del cuello del chico y participar en el beso, fue tan dulce, demandante y el mejor que habían recibido en su vida.

-Ino..¿te gustaría ser mi novia?-preguntó el pelinegro a penas se separaron levemente, pegando sus frentes.

-Sí..¡si Itachi..si quiero!-gritó emocionada.

-Gracias..-apuntó el Uchiha volviendo a besar sus labios, tomándola de la cintura, pegándola totalmente a él, provocando distintas sensaciones en la chica y así fue como comenzó su noviazgo.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

-Verás que todo estará bien..él te quiere, sólo espera a que decida contarte todo, no es una mala persona y sé que tú lo quieres también..¿por qué no darse una segunda oportunidad?-comentó la Haruno interrumpiendo los recuerdos de la rubia.

-Eso espero Sakura, que todo salga bien, en cuanto a volver a estar juntos..por el momento lo dudo, hasta que no sea completamente honesto conmigo-expresó la ojiazul algo triste.


	7. Chapter 7

**Segunda oportunidad**

 **Capítulo VII-Una promesa rota**

El día llegó ambas chicas estaban en la recámara de Sakura-Ino te ves hermosa-exclamó la pelirosa en cuanto su rubia amiga terminó de arreglarse.

Había ondulado su cabello, haciendo una especie de diadema para que su cabello se viera algo esponjado de arriba, con su clásico flequillo tapando su ojo derecho, usaba una blusa color púrpura con un bonito escote en el pecho, amarrándose en el cuello, dejando gran parte de la espalda descubierta en la parte superior y en la parte inferior se entrelazaban algunas cintas dejando ver sólo el centro de su espalda baja, un pantalón negro entallado y unas zapatillas negras un poco altas.

-Pero tú también te ves hermosa-apuntó la rubia contemplando a su amiga.

Llevaba el cabello alaciado con un pequeño broche sosteniéndolo en el lado derecho, usaba una blusa verde claro sin tirantes, una falda rosa pastel con corte en picos y unas zapatillas negras también altas pero menos que las de Ino.

-Ya estamos listas-anunció la rubia, los chicos quedaron muy sorprendidos, ellas siempre se veían lindas, pero ahora en verdad se veían hermosas.

-Vaya, la espera valió la pena-comentó Sasuke mirando a Sakura-

-Concuerdo contigo Sasuke-afirmó Itachi mirando a Ino.

-Yo llevaré a Sakura e Itachi te llevará a ti-explicó el Uchiha menor, la rubia asintió y salieron del departamento.

-¿Te molesta mi compañía?-preguntó Itachi.

-No para nada, pero vamos o van a dejarnos-respondió la rubia intentando sonar despreocupada, el chico asintió y encendió el auto.

El camino fue silencioso, ella decidió no entablar conversación hasta llegar al restaurant-bar y estar con los otros dos acompañantes, sentía que su nerviosismo saldría a flote si intentaba conversar e Itachi prefería no incomodarla, si no quería hablar él no la obligaría, pero ese pequeño momento a solas con ella le sirvió para recordar cierto momento difícil de su vida..

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

-Ino..debes estar tranquila..mi tío no va a comerte-le decía el Uchiha a una muy asustada Ino.

-Eso intento, pero..puff ¿qué voy a hacer si no me acepta?-preguntaba angustiada la rubia.

Y no era para menos, llevaban saliendo ya un año y estaban en la entrada de la mansión Uchiha, hoy conocería a su familia, no eran muchos por conocer, pues ahí sólo vivían Itachi, su tío Madara y su hermano menor Sasuke, le dijo que sus padres habían muerto cuando tenía 13 años a causa de un accidente.

-No tiene por qué ser así, pero aunque así sea, yo nunca te dejaré, eres lo mejor que tengo y no olvides que yo te amo ¿bien?-intentó calmarla.

-¿Es una promesa?-preguntó ella.

-Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bien, vamos-dijo la chica soltando un gran suspiro.

Entraron en la casa y caminaron hasta la sala donde se hallaba un hombre muy parecido a Itachi, sólo que su cabello era más largo y alborotado, su cara era más seria al igual que su forma de vestir, llevaba puesto un traje negro con una corbata roja.

-Buenas tardes tío Madara-saludó el joven.

-Buenas tardes-saludó la chica, el hombre la miró de arriba abajo.

-Buenas tardes Itachi, mucho gusto mi nombre es Uchiha, Madara Uchiha-dijo muy serio y mostrando mucho orgullo por su apellido.

-Mi nombre es Yamanaka, Ino Yamanaka, mucho gusto-apuntó la ojiazul haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Yamanaka eh?, ¿acaso eres familiar de Inoichi Yamanaka?-cuestionó con cierto desagrado.

-Sí señor, él es mi padre-contestó la chica sonriendo.

-Ya veo..Itachi, ¿podemos hablar a solas en el estudio?-preguntó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la habitación.

-Sí, adelante-miró a la chica y le sonrió intentando calmar su cara de angustia-volveré pronto, esperame aquí ¿sí?-ella asintió y él le dio un beso en la mejilla-¿de qué quiere hablar tío?-preguntó Itachi al cerrar la puerta.

-Necesito que termines esa relación ¡ahora!-contestó el Uchiha mayor sin dar rodeos al asunto.

-¡¿Por qué?!-Itachi era caracterizado por ser una persona tranquila, pero lo que su tío pedía era algo que sin duda no quería hacer y no lo haría.

-Es sencillo, Inoichi fue un hombre de mucho dinero si, pero hace unos meses su empresa comenzó a fallarnos, nosotros teníamos una asociación con él, pero su trabajo dejaba mucho que desear, así que disolvimos el convenio, su empresa se ha ido a pique, sus acciones han bajado muchísimo, si no hace algo pronto quedara en la ruina, lo cual no dudo, sinceramente me da igual, pero no voy a permitir que mi sobrino, el heredero de toda esta empresa este de novio con una chica como ella, tengo planes para ti Itachi..y esa chiquilla me estorba para poder cumplirlos-explicó como si nada, sin importar que quisiera su sobrino.

-Pues que lastima, porque no pienso dejarla..yo la amo y quiero estar a su lado-apuntó mirando al otro hombre de forma retadora.

-Pues no lo acepto y es mi última palabra-sentenció Madara.

-Pues yo no pienso hacerle caso, es mi decisión y yo quiero estar con ella, no importa que me desheredes, ahí está Sasuke, él puede hacerse cargo de todo, la amo y no pienso dejarla ni por usted, ni por nadie-respondió de inmediato abriendo la puerta para salir.

-Si no lo haces atente a las consecuencias-amenazó el hombre.

-Bien-respondió el joven y salió tomando a Ino de la mano y llevándosela de la casa.

La pobre no dejaba de llorar cuando le contó todo, pero se calmó un poco cuando Itachi le prometió que nunca la dejaría y que siempre estaría a su lado.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

-Creo recordar una razón para que estés molesta conmigo-comentó el pelinegro.

-¿Ah sí..cuál?-preguntó Ino interesada.

-Prometí que nunca te dejaría y que estaría siempre contigo-la chica recordó aquella promesa y tenía que aceptar que tenía razón en gran parte.

-Así es y no lo cumpliste-sonrió amargamente.

-Te pido perdón por eso, mis planes en verdad eran estar contigo siempre..voy a contarte la verdad Ino..-los ojos de la chica se iluminaron-pero no ahora, pero te prometo que lo haré-

-No eres un hombre de palabra Itachi, no sé qué tanto puedo creer en ti, no sé si esta vez cumplirás tu promesa-dijo Ino intentando ocultar su dolor.

-Necesito que creas en mí, por favor-pidió el Uchiha.

-De verdad quisiera poder hacerlo-esta vez no se detuvo, dejó mostrar su decepción.


	8. Chapter 8

**Segunda oportunidad**

 **Capítulo VIII-Recuerdos dolorosos**

Habían pasado un momento agradable cenando los cuatro juntos, olvidando todos los problemas que los rodeaban.

-Saben..me comienzo a sentir cansada..¿Sasuke-kun podrías llevarme a casa?-eso no era del todo verdad, pero algo tenía que inventar para dejar a Ino y a Itachi solos.

-Si quieres...Sakura-respondió el Uchiha menor.

-Nosotros nos vamos también-apuntó la Yamanaka.

-No cerdita, no es necesario, ustedes pueden seguir divirtiéndose, si se van me voy a sentir muy culpable-amenazó la pelirosa.

-No te preocupes Sakura, no lo haremos, más tarde yo llevaré a Ino a su departamento-inquirió el Uchiha mayor con una sonrisa.

A la rubia no le quedó de otra más que aceptar, después de que la pareja se fue Itachi pidió la cuenta y salió con Ino del lugar, sólo que no fueron precisamente al auto, si no a dar un paseo.

-Creí que nos quedaríamos a petición de Sakura-comentó la rubia intentando descubrir a donde iban.

-Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, ella no lo sabrá-respondió el pelinegro sonriendo con burla.

-Entonces podrías llevarme a mi casa-comentó la chica.

-Sí pero..eso no sería divertido y nosotros le dijimos a Sakura que nos seguiríamos divirtiendo-la chica puso mala cara.

-¿Entonces podrías decirme a dónde vamos?-

-A dar un paseo, eso es todo, no me tengas miedo, no pienso comerte-

-Bien-caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos cada uno pensando en sus acciones del pasado y como es que sus vidas los habían llevado a separarse…

\- . - . - .- . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - .- . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

-Buenas noches Itachi ¿qué tal se encuentra tu futuro suegro?-preguntó Madara al ver entrar muy tarde a su sobrino.

-Buenas noches tío, el padre de Ino se encuentra en el hospital, al parecer hoy lo asaltaron y le dispararon muy cerca del corazón, por suerte esos malditos fallaron..-el Uchiha menor no terminó de contarle lo sucedido ya que fue interrumpido por el otro hombre.

-Te equivocas, no fallaron, sólo seguían órdenes-inquirió Madara.

-¿Órdenes..?, ¿órdenes de quién?-preguntaba levemente alterado.

-Mías-fue lo único que respondió el Uchiha mayor.

-¡¿Tuyas?, ¿por qué?!-comenzó a gritar ante tal respuesta.

-Yo te lo advertí, y no quisiste oírme, incluso tuve la paciencia de esperar 2 meses para que terminarás con ella, creí que eras más inteligente como para deducir que lo mejor era acabar con esa relación, pero..me has decepcionado-explicó Madara para luego comenzar a subir las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, pero fue detenido por su sobrino.

-¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer algo así?, Ino está destrozada!-dijo Itachi antes de propinarle un golpe en el rostro, haciéndolo caer por las escaleras, aunque este de inmediato se levantó y golpeó repetidas veces a su sobrino.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así, no quiero lastimarte, ahora me retiro, tienes una semana para acabar esa relación o si no, la próxima vez el ataque será directamente hacia ella, sabes...es una chica muy linda..no me molestaría tenerla una noche en mi cama..así que..mejor hazlo por las buenas-diciendo esto subió las escaleras, desapareciendo al final de ellas.

Itachi no podía creer que su tío había sido capaz de algo tan terrible, pero estaba seguro de que si no terminaba su relación con Ino las cosas acabarían muy mal y lo que menos quería era verla sufrir…

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

-Lo siento Ino..pero es lo mejor-decía un pelinegro a cierta rubia que intentaba controlar las lágrimas.

-Está bien Itachi..yo puedo entenderlo, y si tú crees que es lo mejor es porque debe serlo, no te preocupes que no te haré una escena rogándote que no me dejes, que te quedes o algo parecido, si algo debo agradecerte es que me enseñaste a madurar y no comportarme como una chiquilla, no mentiré diciéndote que no me duele, porque sabes que no es así, no tienes ni una mínima idea de cuánto me duele perderte, pero debo aceptar tu decisión-respondió la ojiazul con los ojos llorosos, pero negándose a permitir que alguna lágrima cayera.

-Gracias por todo Ino-le dio un beso en la frente, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando ella tomó su muñeca.

-Espera..no te iras así, creo que mínimo merezco que te despidas bien de mí-exigió la chica tomando el rostro del chico y posando sus labios en los de él.

Fue un beso muy intenso, lleno de pasión, ternura, amor y sobre todo dolor, tenían muy claro que era el último beso que compartirían, él la pegó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, aferrándose con sus brazos en su cintura, ella hacía lo mismo aferrándose a su espalda, como si con soltarlo se le fuera la vida, fue la chica la que lo detuvo, mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, mientras posaba la frente en su pecho

-Sabes Itachi..conocerte es lo mejor que me ha pasado, llegaste en el momento exacto, quizás si no hubieras aparecido..mi vida sería un desastre..gracias por cada momento que me diste..gracias por acompañarme en un momento muy difícil de mi vida..pero debemos continuar, y..yo te deseo lo mejor..no podría guardarte algún rencor, fue..hermoso mientras duró..gracias Itachi..gracias por todo...-susurró la joven.

-Ino...yo..yo te amo...y jamás dejaré de hacerlo..siempre serás la mujer de mi vida...y por el gran amor que siento por ti es que debo irme...debo..dejarte libre..-respondió el chico, la joven sonrió con tristeza.

-Adiós..Itachi..-dijo ella.

-Adiós..Ino..-contestó él.

Luego la chica salió corriendo, ni siquiera pudo percatarse de las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas del Uchiha.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

-Te he extrañado mucho Ino-dijo de repente el pelinegro saliendo de sus recuerdos y obligando a ella a salir de los suyos.

-También yo..-susurró la rubia sin darse cuenta que lo decía en voz alta y no en su pensamiento como creía.

-¿Eso es verdad?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Qué..?, ¿lo dije o lo pensé?-no podía creer el error que había cometido.

-Je lo dijiste..y espero que sea cierto..Ino, por favor..¿podrías darme otra oportunidad?-preguntó el chico con la mirada ilusionada..

-Yo...no lo sé Itachi..ha pasado mucho tiempo y han pasado muchas cosas..no es tan fácil, necesito tiempo para pensarlo y..necesito saber la verdad-el chico suspiró.

-Bien..tomate un tiempo para pensarlo, mientras yo arreglo algunas cosas..las cuales me detienen para decirte porque tuve que irme, ¿está bien?-ella asintió y ambos sonrieron.


	9. Chapter 9

**Segunda oportunidad**

 **Capítulo IX-Volverte a ver**

Se hallaba en su oficina arreglando algunos papeles, darle tantos días libres a su pelirosa amiga comenzaban a causarle estragos, se levantó y miró por la ventana, intentando despejar su mente.

-Buenas tardes Ino-saludó una voz familiar.

-Buenas tardes Kotah-respondió sin voltear a ver al joven-tiene mucho tiempo que no te veía-

-Sí, lo sé..¿cómo estás?-preguntó el ojijade.

-He de admitir que he estado mejor ¿y tú, cómo estás?-

-Podría decir lo mismo, últimamente no he podido dormir bien-la chica se giró a verlo, sin duda no le mentía, se veía pálido, ojeroso y demacrado.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?-preguntó cortante.

-Quiero saber ¿cómo se encuentra Sakura?-se animó a preguntar.

-¿Cómo esperas que esté?, destrozada, ¿tienes una mínima idea de lo que causaste?, arruinaste su vida, lo que tus queridos amigos le hicieron no tiene nombre-respondió con amargura la joven.

-No sabes cuánto me arrepiento, yo daría mi vida por cambiar ese momento de la vida de ella, yo tengo pesadillas y no puedo dormir por la culpa-

-Pues ella tampoco puede dormir por las pesadillas, yo te lo dije Kotah, te lo advertí, ellos no te traerían nada bueno, en algún momento se cobrarían tantos favores con algo que tú quisieras mucho-

-Lo sé Ino, lo sé, maldición..-el chico había comenzado a llorar, sostenía el puente de su nariz con sus dedos para evitar que ella lo viera, aunque no sirvió de mucho.

Al ver esa imagen su actitud cambió, si bien hacía mucho que su relación había terminado, aún mantenía una parte del sentimiento que sentía por él, se acercó lentamente al chico y tomó una de sus manos.

-Yo me encargaré de cuidarla y procurar que esté bien, pero ahora..tú también necesitas ayuda, puedo..contactarte con un buen psicólogo, es el que está tratando a Sakura-el chico asintió-justo es mi hora de comer ¿te gustaría acompañarme?-

-Sí, me encantaría-respondió el joven.

Ambos fueron a una cafetería cercana, ella pidió un sándwich y una malteada y él un café y una rebanada de pastel.

-Entonces dime ¿qué piensas hacer?-preguntó la rubia para hacer tema de conversación.

-Me gustaría terminar de estudiar, no me faltó mucho y por supuesto que tendré que salirme de Akatsuki-la chica sonrió ante la afirmación del rubio.

-Me da mucho gusto oírte decir eso-ambos sonrieron.

Continuaron comiendo y charlando de cosas triviales, en algún momento la chica se quedó pensando en el momento en que lo conoció, o al menos el primer momento en que hubo un acercamiento entre ellos

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Corrió hasta que ya no pudo más, había comenzado a llover, era como si el cielo comprendiera su dolor, pronto se convirtió en una tormenta y a pesar de sólo contar con su ropa, una blusa, unos jeans, una sudadera con capucha y sus vans, no le importaba seguir bajo el montón de agua que caía, llegó hasta un parque, se sentó en una banca y comenzó a llorar, comenzó a darle varios puñetazos a la misma banca donde se encontraba, pronto aparecieron heridas y manchas de sangre, pero eso tampoco le importaba, lo único que quería era sacar el dolor que llevaba dentro y que oprimía su corazón.

-¡¿Por qué Itachi..por qué?!-gritó de repente creyéndose sola.

-No sabría contestarle eso, pero si me permite opinar no debería estar aquí, se enfermara-comentó un chico que llevaba un paraguas y que se había acercado a ella.

La chica levantó la cara, que hasta ese momento había permanecido entre sus rodillas las cuales eran abrazadas por sus brazos.

-Perón..por tal espectáculo-respondió la ojiazul.

-No se preocupe, espera..yo te conozco, eres amiga de mi hermana-apuntó el joven.

-Claro..es Kotah-san, el hermano de Sakura-contestó ella.

-Así es, no quiero molestarte pero si mi hermanita se entera que te deje aquí, así, va a matarme, ¿no crees que te vendría bien algo de compañía?-sugirió el muchacho.

-Si, tal vez tenga razón-

-Bueno pues vamos-el chico le dio la mano para que se levantara.

Colocó el paraguas sobre ella para que no se mojara más y se quitó la chaqueta colocándola sobre sus hombros

-En verdad no es necesario, yo ya estoy muy mojada, mejor consérvela para que no vaya a resfriarse-insistió la rubia, tanta amabilidad la sonrojaba.

-No, si es necesario, tú ya estás muy mojada si sigues así serás tú la que se resfrié-respondió el muchacho observando esos lindos ojos que tanto le cautivaban de la amiga de su hermana.

-¡Sakura mira a quien me encontré en el parque!-gritó el joven desde la planta baja.

-Hermano ¿dónde estabas me tenías muy preocuda..?-cierta pelirosa sonrió al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga-¿y a ti qué te pasó pareces un fideo escurrido?-

-Callate frentona, que a pesar de estar así sigo siendo más bonita que tú-se defendió la ojiazul.

-Ehh..hermanita ¿no crees que sería bueno prestarle algo de ropa para cambiarse y luego continúan insultándose?-apuntó el chico pues sabía cuán competitiva era su hermanita y por lo visto esa rubia no era muy diferente.

-Sí, sí, ven cerdita vamos a que te des un baño y te vistas con ropa seca-la ojijade comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Gra..gracias Kotah-san-y luego siguió a su amiga escaleras arriba.

-¡Iré por un poco de té caliente cerdita!-anunció la Haruno a su amiga que aún se encontraba en el baño.

-Si frentona-la mencionada sólo rio un poco y negó con la cabeza.

En cuanto Ino salió se vistió con la ropa que dejó su amiga en la cama para ella, era una playera gris, un pants azul claro y una sudadera compañera del pants, a pesar de que ella tenía más pecho que Sakura la ropa no le quedaba mal.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó educadamente.

-Claro Kotah-san-respondió la rubia que se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

-¿Cómo está todo, ya mejor?-

-Ehh..sí..perdón, por la escena tan bochornosa que presenció, no sabe qué tan apenada estoy-respondió la chica bajando la mirada por la vergüenza que sentía.

Se asombró cuando el hermano de su amiga se sentó en la cama a su lado y puso una mano en el hombro de ella.

-Sabes ruego porque nunca tenga que ver a Sakura como te vi hoy, sé que yo soy un hombre y suelo cometer muchos errores, pero si de algo puedo estar seguro es que ningún chico vale la pena para que una chica tan linda llore por él, ni se lastime de esta forma-al decir esto tomó las manos de la joven, las cuales mostraban pequeñas heridas por los golpes que había dado a la banca-sé que no nos conocemos, debo ser sólo un extraño para ti, pero creo que tengo algo de derecho en pedirte que no vuelvas a hacer algo así, eres una chica muy, muy linda y cualquiera podría sentirse dichoso de estar contigo, así que no te deprimas por alguien que prefirió marcharse que seguir a tu lado ¿podrás hacer eso por mí?-tomó la barbilla de la rubia alentándola a que lo mirara.

-S..sii..sí-susurró la chica totalmente sonrojada por las acciones del chico y la cercanía de sus rostros, intentó tragar saliva pero hasta eso le costó trabajo.

-Disculpen ¿interrumpo algo?-era la pelirosa que había llegado con el té y había quedado sorprendida al ver a su mejor amiga y a su hermano en una situación bastante comprometedora.

-N..no frentona, Kotah-san sólo se aseguraba que me estabas cuidando bien-la pelirosa levantó una ceja en forma de incredulidad.

-Ya veo que está mejor, la dejo en tus manos hermanita, iré a terminar unos deberes de la universidad, si necesitan algo estaré en mi habitación, buenas noches a ambas-con una pequeña sonrisa a las dos salió dejándolas solas.

-Después me explicaras la escenita que acabo de presenciar, ahora dime ¿por qué estás tan triste?-apuntó la pelirosa a penas su hermano salió.

-Itachi se fue..y me dejó..-susurró la rubia no pudiendo continuar reteniendo las lágrimas.

Le contó lo sucedido y le pidió quedarse en su casa, no quería volver a la suya, su padre aún seguía en el hospital y lo que menos quería era estar sola.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -

-¿En qué piensas Ino?-preguntó el muchacho nervioso, pues la ojiazul de repente se le había quedado viendo muy intensamente.

-¿Ah?, no, no en nada-balbuceó al saber que había sido descubierta.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin vernos, pero aún sé cuando estás mintiendo-apuntó el rubio sonriendo.

-A veces es molesto saber que hay personas que me conocen tan bien-dijo la Yamanaka haciendo un minipuchero.

-Lo siento Ino pero así es, ahora dime..¿en qué pensabas?-la chica se sonrojó un poco, pero tenía que decirle, de otro modo sabría que estaba mintiendo.

-Muy bien, recordaba el día en que me encontraste llorando en aquel parque, lucías muy diferente a como luces ahora-

-Lo sé, aunque en mi defensa puedo decir que en ese momento yo tenía 19 años, en cambio ahora tengo 26, los años me han afectado también jaja-los dos rieron por el comentario e intentaron cambiar el tema, aunque la insistente mirada que le dedicaba el ojijade a la ojiazul, sin duda la ponía nerviosa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Segunda oportunidad**

 **Capítulo X-Existe alguien más y tú debes entenderlo**

Después de comer regresaron al hospital para que la chica continuara con sus labores.

-Me dio gusto verte Kotah-apuntó la rubia.

-A mí también, gracias por escucharme y ayudarme, ehh..podrías darme tu número para marcarte, para saber qué pasó con lo del psicólogo-

-Ohh claro, mira aquí está-comenzó a escribir su teléfono en una tarjetita blanca que tenía en su bolso.

-Gracias Ino-la chica sonrió amablemente.

-Nos vemos Kotah-cuando iba a subir el primer escalón el chico la detuvo y la abrazó muy fuerte.

-En verdad, muchas gracias, espero no importunar o molestarte con lo que te voy a decir pero, aún te amo Ino, espero que con lo que pienso hacer aún puedas darme otra oportunidad, no es que lo merezca, lo sé..pero de verdad que en estos últimos 4 años que he estado sin ti, no te he dejado de pensar en ningún momento, ni siquiera he vuelto a estar con alguien, en verdad espero que puedas perdonarme por todo el daño que te hice, estaba ciego y soy un total idiota por haberte perdido, sólo te pido una nueva oportunidad, sólo una más..por favor..-dijo el rubio muy cerca de su oído sin dejar de abrazarla en ningún momento.

-Kotah..-

-No me respondas ahora, sólo piénsalo, supongo que primero debes ver el cambio y yo te prometo que así será-la chica sonrió e incluso sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, esperó mucho para oírlo decir eso, y ahora estaba pasando, un poco tarde, pero como dicen mejor tarde que nunca, ¿por qué no intentarlo de nuevo?

-Lo voy a pensar, pero como dijiste, primero quiero ver que realmente lo hagas-el chico asintió y poco a poco fue soltándola.

-Te lo prometo Ino-ambos se sonrieron y luego él depositó un beso en su mejilla derecha, la rubia abrió los ojos como plato por la sorpresa que el beso le provocó.

-Te llamaré para que me confirmes la cita, nos vemos linda-

La ojiazul hizo un ademán con la mano en forma de despedida, pues no podía articular palabras, la última palabra que él usó era con la que normalmente la llamaba a ella cuando eran novios, no pudo evitar sentir un revoloteo en su estómago al oírle decir eso, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se había quedado sola frente al hospital observando nada en específico durante unos segundos, pues su ensoñación fue interrumpida por un pequeño carraspeo a sus espaldas, se giró para mirar a la persona que intentaba llamar su atención.

-Itachi...-susurró al ver al pelinegro frente a ella.

-Ino...-respondió frío, su mirada se había vuelto más oscura de lo normal, eran como ver dos pozos negros, sin emoción, sin nada que pudieran expresar, la ojiazul tragó saliva con dificultad.

-¿Q...qué haces aquí?-balbuceó la chica, sentía una opresión en su pecho que no la dejaba respirar bien.

-Perdona, no pensé que te interrumpiría-dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero ella lo tomó del brazo e hizo que la mirara.

-Realmente no sé a qué te refieres, pero tampoco es para que te pongas de ese modo, no entiendo ni siquiera por qué estás molesto, si dejaras de ser tan cerrado con tus sentimientos y comenzarás a hablar con la verdad, quizás entonces podría entenderte-ella respiraba agitadamente, le sorprendía como dos chicos podían hacerla cambiar tan rápido de humor.

-Lo que me pasa es que vengo a buscarte para salir a comer y me encuentro con la escena donde estás tú abrazada con un tipo..ahh pero no es cualquier tipo, es Kotah el hermano de Sakura-esta vez su sentir pudo más que su racionalidad, le había molestado mucho verla con alguien más.

-Entiendo..¿entonces estás celoso?-cuestionó con algo de burla.

-¡¿Qué?, claro que no!-por supuesto que estaba celoso, no lo admitiría pero así era.

-Te voy a explicar, Kotah no sólo es el hermano mayor de Sakura, también es mi exnovio-el chico no pudo ocultar su asombro ni molestia ante la declaración de la rubia-vino a pedirme ayuda y lo invité a comer para que conversáramos, él también la está pasando mal, quizás no como Sakura, pero tampoco está bien y no pienso dejarlo sólo, no tienes ni una mínima idea de cuánto me apoyó él cuando tú te fuiste, así que pienso brindarle mi apoyo, tal como lo estoy haciendo con Sakura, además, tu y yo aún no somos nada, te dije que lo pensaría, pero también espero que tú cumplas con tu parte, Kotah me pidió lo mismo y prometió cambiar algunos aspectos de su vida que me obligaron a alejarme de él, no es una competencia, pero si en algún momento decido estar con él tu tendrás que aceptarlo, como te dije han pasado cosas en tu ausencia y no puedes borrarlas, como el cariño que siento por Kotah, así como tampoco se ha borrado el cariño que siento por ti, espero realmente puedas entenderlo y no me exijas más de lo que puedo dar, ahora me retiro Itachi, tengo que regresar a trabajar y ya voy tarde-

Sin decir más subió los escalones y entró al hospital dejando a un contrariado Itachi, no tenía ni idea de qué decir o qué hacer, la rubia había sido totalmente honesta y no sabía si eso le agradaba o le había molestado, cuando decidió luchar por ella jamás imaginó que tendría competencia y ahora tenía un rival, no cualquier rival, era alguien que conocía a la Yamanaka quizás más que él y no sólo eso, tenía la ventaja de los problemas personales por los que estaba pasando, era como un cachorrito que necesitaba ser cuidado y conociendo lo amable y sensible que era Ino, no lo dejaría morir sólo, estaba en una gran desventaja y eso no le agradaba para nada, primero tenía que averiguar el motivo de su separación y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de su hermano, quizás podría obtener esa información de Sakura.


	11. Chapter 11

**Segunda oportunidad**

 **Capítulo XI-Un nuevo comienzo**

La visita de Kotah y la discusión con Itachi comenzaban a hacer un lío en su cabeza, tal vez sí había estado mal prometerle lo mismo a ambos, pero ya estaba hecho, sería cruel decirle a alguno de ellos que no, además, realmente no sabía a quién quería más, ambos chicos habían sido importantes en su vida, a ambos los quería..sería difícil elegir, los recuerdos con Kotah tampoco eran malos, tenía que admitir que así como lo había pasado bien con el Uchiha, también lo había hecho con el Haruno

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Ambas chicas estaban en la habitación de la pelirosa, irían a un concierto y habían decidido arreglarse en la casa de la ojijade, Sakura conservaba su cabello suelto pero ondulándolo en las puntas, una blusa blanca larga que llegaba un poco más abajo de la cadera, un mallon negro, botas grises al igual que el abrigo y para terminar una mascada un poco larga del mismo color del abrigo, Ino por su parte se hizo una coleta alta como acostumbraba y su flequillo tapando el ojo derecho, en cuanto a su ropa se vistió algo casual nada llamativo converse negros, pantalón entallado del mismo color, pero en cuanto a la blusa no se decidía entre una color púrpura sin mangas y una azul marino que tenía un escote un poco pronunciado pero unas tiritas que se amarraban en el cuello.

-Ash ya, me llevaré la azul, creo que no importa que mi atuendo sea algo oscuro, al contrario ayuda a remarcar mi figura-sentenció la rubia.

Justo en el momento en que pasaba la blusa por sus brazos y cabeza la puerta de la recámara se abrió.

-¿Aún les falta mucho?-era Kotah.

Ino no sabía ni dónde meterse, sabía que a pesar de haberla bajado rápido el chico había visto gran parte de su semidesnudes.

-¡Hermano ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que toques?!-gritó histérica la Haruno, pues comprendía la pena de la rubia.

-Pe..perdón..ehh..las espero abajo-y sin decir más salió de la habitación y bajó corriendo a la planta baja.

-¿Crees que haya visto mucho?-preguntó preocupada la Yamanaka.

-Ehh..nada que no deseara ver..-respondió la ojijade con una sonrisa.

-¡Cállate frentona, ¿cómo dices eso?!-exclamó la rubia.

-Jaja no te hagas cerdita, sabes tan bien como yo que le encantas a mi hermano, ¿viste su cara?, estaba rojísimo y a pesar de eso no podía dejar de verte-apuntó la pelirosa.

-Ash Sakura cuando empiezas con eso te pones insoportable-dijo indignada la ojiazul.

-Cerdita..creo que ya es hora de darte otra oportunidad, ya han pasado 8 meses y sabes que mi hermano no es mala persona..anda, ¿qué dices?-la pelirosa la miró con una sonrisa pícara, mientras la rubia ponía cara de que lo pensaba.

-Está bien, si él se anima.. aceptaré, pero tienes prohibido decirle algo, si me entero que lo hiciste me molestaré mucho contigo, ¿entendido?-sentenció la Yamanaka.

-Sí, sí, yo no le diré nada, te lo prometo-prometió la Haruno con la mano arriba en plan de promesa y en verdad no diría nada, pues conocía los planes de su hermano para esa misma noche durante el concierto.

-Entonces..¿qué quería decirme Kotah-san?-preguntó la Yamanaka.

-Ehh..no me llames así, me haces sentir viejo, sólo soy 3 años mayor que tú-estaba nervioso y fue lo primero que atinó a decir, aunque tampoco es que estuviera mal, después de lo que iba a pedirle lo más correcto es que dejara de usar ese honorífico, respiró hondo y se decidió a hablar, era ahora o nunca-¿quieres ser mi novia?-la rubia se quedó sin aliento, no esperaba esa pregunta esa noche.

-¿Sakura te lo dijo?-preguntó la rubia una vez que recobró el habla.

-¿Ah?, no estoy seguro de que hablas, pero Sakura no me ha dicho nada, me animó a decírtelo claro..pero ¿tú qué dices, aún no me has dado una respuesta?-al darse cuenta de que había comenzado a hablar mucho decidió que era mejor callarse y esperar la respuesta.

-Ehh..olvida lo de la frentona, ¡claro que acepto!-gritó muy alegre y se lanzó a abrazar al chico, éste correspondió e incluso la elevó un poco mientras ella flexionaba las rodillas.

Una vez que la euforia pasó, la regresó al suelo y se miraron un momento a los ojos, después él acarició la mejilla de Ino y ésta tembló con esa caricia, luego poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura, quien a pesar de estar a varios metros de ellos no podía dejar de verlos y estar muy emocionada, sin duda hacían una hermosa pareja, además de que su mejor amiga ahora sería su cuñada.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la pena que había sentido aquella noche, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar obligándola a salir de sus fantasías.

-¿Hola?-preguntó la chica.

-Hola Ino, soy Kotah, quería saber si ya me tienes una respuesta-la chica se sorprendió por la pregunta-me refiero a lo del psicólogo Ino-apuntó el joven al no oír respuesta de la ojiazul, supuso que había entendido mal.

-Ah claro, ehh..mi contacto está algo ocupado, así que si no te molesta..te atenderé yo, no es mi especialidad como bien sabes, pero tengo las bases, creo que podría ayudarte-era verdad, la psicología no era lo suyo, pero tampoco le era indiferente, había tenido algunas prácticas, pero se había decidido por otra cosa, aunque leyendo un poco y repasando bien podría no hacerlo tan mal, todo sería con tal de ayudar a Kotah.

-Sí, por mi está bien, creo que incluso me resulta mejor, contigo podría abrirme más fácilmente-

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, talvez no sería tan bueno como había pensado, pues sentía que sería un poco injusto para Itachi, pero de nuevo ya estaba ahí, en un punto sin retorno, talvez debería pensar bien las cosas antes de hablar.

-Bien Kotah, te espero en mi consultorio el próximo jueves a las 6:30 pm, por favor-quedaron de acuerdo y luego colgaron.

Estaba en apuros, se había metido en un buen lío, pero bueno mientras Itachi no supiera nada todo estaría bien, por ahora.


	12. Chapter 12

**Segunda oportunidad**

 **Capítulo XII-Tu tristeza nos llevó a este momento**

-Bien comencemos..¿por dónde quieres empezar?-preguntó la Yamanaka.

-No lo sé..empecemos por lo que no me deja dormir..la culpa..-respondió el rubio.

La chica suspiró meditando si era lo mejor.

-Me parece bien, ¿en qué piensas, qué sientes, cómo actúas, qué ves cuando pasas por esos momentos de insomnio?-

-Pienso en Sakura, su cara de dolor y decepción, siento ansiedad, me dan ganas de salir en busca de Pain y golpearlo hasta asesinarlo-la ojiazul se pudo percatar de que el chico apretaba los puños con extrema fuerza-pero el maldito ha estado escondido..doy vueltas en la cama hasta que decido qué no podré dormir, entonces me levanto y salgo a dar vueltas sin rumbo fijo, no sé cómo contestar tu última pregunta, ¿a qué te refieres con que "qué veo"?-

La chica lo miraba con ternura, le dolía verlo tan destrozado, en algún momento lo había amado, aún lo hacía, se sentía terrible por haber permitido que cayera tan bajo, ¿en dónde estaba el chico que la enamoró?, ahora sólo veía a un Kotah rencoroso, violento y con sed de venganza, por su cabeza atravesaron varios momentos del tiempo que estuvo a su lado, pero había uno que recordaba con cierta ternura y vergüenza, pero había sido de los pocos momentos en que lo había visto frágil como en este momento y avergonzado…

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Ya había pasado 1 año y 6 meses de que había comenzado su noviazgo con Kotah y justamente se encontraba en la habitación de él oyendo música, cada viernes iba a pasar la noche en su departamento, pues desde hacía ya 7 meses el chico vivía sólo y como entre semana no podían verse por los deberes de la escuela de cada uno, habían decidido pasar los fines de semana juntos, claro con el permiso de Inoichi.

-¿En qué piensas linda?-

El ojijade tenía la cabeza de la rubia sobre su abdomen, mientras ella tenía una pierna flexionada y la otra cruzada sobre la primera, estaban acostados en la cama.

-Nada-contestó la ojiazul.

-Te conozco bien, anda dime-insistió el rubio.

-Bien te lo diré, pero no me juzgues ¿ok?-

-Sí-

-Bien, he estado pensando en algo desde hace unos días, pero necesito preguntarte algo primero-la chica respiró hondo-¿tu..haz..estado con alguna chica..ya sabes..mmm..tenido..relaciones con otra chica?-

Sentía su cara arder y al mirar de reojo notó que el rostro de su novio no era diferente al suyo, él no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, no sabía ni que decir, se rascó nervioso la nuca.

-¿A qué se debe la pregunta?-respondió el joven algo sorprendido.

-¡Solo responde!-exigió la rubia, le costaba mucho hablar sobre el tema y él no ayudaba con sus preguntas.

-Sí, hubo una o dos chicas con las que estuve-respondió finalmente algo avergonzado.

-Eso es bueno, me será más fácil decirte esto..-

La chica tomó aire, cerró los ojos y habló-quiero que..mi primera vez...sea contigo..-el chico abrió los ojos como platos, sintió como su corazón se detuvo para luego volver a latir muy agitadamente-lo he estado pensando y ya estoy lista, y me gustaría que fuera contigo..-la chica lo miraba expectante a cada gesto del chico, esperando alguna respuesta.

-Ehh..para mí sería un honor preciosa-la chica sonrió ante la respuesta-pero..no será esta noche..quiero que sea especial como tú y quiero que sea algo que nunca olvides-ella sonrió y asintió…

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

La chica negó levemente con la cabeza, no podía involucrar sus propias emociones, a pesar de todo, siempre era una profesional

-Eso lo podrás responder conforme avancen las sesiones, no te preocupes, ahora analicemos tu primera respuesta, el rostro de Sakura mostrando dolor y decepción, ¿a qué crees que se deba justamente ese pensamiento, por qué utilizaste los sentimientos de dolor y decepción, pudiendo escoger otros como tristeza o enojo?, aunque no lo creas hay un porqué de las cosas-explicó la rubia tranquilamente-creo que se debe a lo que tú sientes, no dudo que Sakura podría experimentar estos sentimientos, pero te estoy analizando a ti, no a ella, las preguntas ahora son..¿por qué sientes dolor? y ¿por qué sientes o estás decepcionado?-el ojijade se quedó analizando las palabras de la rubia.

-No estoy muy seguro..creo que es un dolor acumulado, no sé si me entiendas, primero perdí a mis padres, con ellos mi vida, todo lo que tenía se fue perdiendo, luego te perdí a ti, con ello le perdí gran sentido a mi vida y ahora a Sakura, ¿qué puedo esperar de la vida, si todas las personas a las que amaba las he ido perdiendo..?, decepción..eso es fácil, estoy decepcionado de la vida que tengo, estoy decepcionado de mis decisiones, estoy decepcionado de mí..-respondió con una sonrisa amarga.

La chica tomó aire por la boca y luego lo soltó de golpe, recordó porque decidió alejarse de la psicología, siempre creyó que los problemas personales eran suficientes y todavía lidiar con los de los demás..no sin duda, era demasiado para ella.

-Bueno Kotah creo que ha quedado claro el porqué de tu pensamiento, ahora dices sentir ansiedad y ganas de asesinar al sujeto que dañó a Sakura..pero, no lo has logrado hacer, voy a ser sincera contigo, no creo que no lo hayas logrado, es sólo que no estás lo suficientemente seguro de hacerlo, no porque seas un cobarde, no, muy dentro de ti sabes que eso no solucionará nada, sólo herirás más a Sakura, si te encierran en la cárcel por asesinato, ¿cómo crees que lo tomará?, si me permites aconsejarte no lo hagas, a hombres como él hay que meterlos a prisión, muertos, sólo se librarán de pagar sus culpas, en cambio vivos..es más fácil que sufran y paguen por el daño que hicieron, sólo piénsalo por favor, bien, sales a pasear sin rumbo fijo, mmm no tienes pensado ningún lugar en específico?-el rubio negó con la cabeza-bien..¿a dónde llegas cuando sales a dar esos paseos?-

-¿Es muy necesario responder?-cuestionó el ojijade algo nervioso.

-Kotah, tienes que ser totalmente honesto conmigo, durante las sesiones olvídate que nos conocemos, veme como tú psicóloga nada más, así que si, necesito que me respondas con toda honestidad-respondió la Yamanaka.

-Bien lo haré-el chico suspiró-casi siempre llego a tu casa...-la rubia no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-Casi siempre, ¿además de mi casa a dónde más llegas?-

No podía evitar tocar el tema, pero intentaría esperar un rato para ello, así que decidió indagar en el resto de la respuesta.

-Voy al cementerio..a visitar la tumba de mis padres..-

La chica se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía cómo continuar, sabía cuán doloroso era ese tema para él, así que respiró hondo antes de continuar.

-¿Por qué a esos lugares y no a otro, por ejemplo ir a donde Sakura?-

-Sakura es la menor y a pesar de ser muy inteligente, normalmente era ella la que recurría a mí por consejos, yo acudía con mis padres y el ir a tu casa es porque durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos aprendí que puedo confiar en ti, tu siempre me escuchaste, entendiste, aconsejaste, cuidaste y apoyaste, como lo estás haciendo ahora, si tardé en pedirte ayuda fue por vergüenza, pero me di cuenta que no tenía por qué sentir eso, eres la única persona que nunca me ha juzgado, si iba a pedir ayuda, tú eras la indicada..-

La rubia se quedó sin habla y sin respirar, todo lo que el rubio había dicho se le hacía tan tierno, sin analizarlo ni pensarlo, se levantó de su asiento, se dirigió al sillón donde estaba Kotah recostado, se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó, tan fuerte como pudo, él correspondió el abrazo y recargó su barbilla en el hombro de la chica.

-Siento tanto lo que estás pasando Kotah..yo siempre estaré a tu lado, te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda, no te dejaré sólo, te lo prometo-susurró la ojiazul.

-Gracias Ino, gracias por no dejarme sólo, a pesar de todo lo que he hecho aceptas estar a mi lado, te amo Ino..-al escuchar las últimas tres palabras la rubia se separó un poco de él, pero sin deshacer el abrazo-perdón Ino, no debí decir eso..-

La disculpa del joven fue interrumpida por los labios de la Yamanaka sobre los de él, sin dudarlo correspondió, después de unos minutos besándose, en un movimiento ágil la recostó sobre el sillón, quedando él encima de ella, comenzó a besar su cuello y a acariciar su figura, desde su cintura hasta sus piernas, ella flexionó sus rodillas colocando una a cada lado de la cadera del chico, lo abrazó con fuerza acariciando su espalda, respiraba con dificultad al igual que él, el joven empezó a descender de su cuello hasta el pequeño escote de la blusa que llevaba puesta la rubia, sin darse cuenta dejó escapar varios suspiros en cada beso depositado por el ojijade, éste comenzó a acariciar sus piernas por debajo de la falda que llevaba la chica, causando aún más suspiros de parte de ella.

-No, es..pera..Ko...Kotah..-pidió la rubia bastante agitada.

-¿Por qué Ino, si tú lo quieres igual que yo..?-cuestionó el Haruno sobre los labios de la Yamanaka.

-Por..porque soy tu psicóloga, se sup..supone que debo ser total..mente profesional..-respondió la ojiazul levantándose del sillón, alejándose un poco de Kotah y acomodándose la ropa.

-Está bien Ino, perdóname, creo que abuse de tu confianza y me aproveché de la situación-apuntó el joven algo apenado.

-No, no te preocupes, no hiciste nada de eso, creo que fui yo la que no supo comportarse, lo siento Kotah-se disculpó la Yamanaka mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Fue culpa de ambos ¿te parece?, creo que debo irme, volveré para la siguiente sesión, cuídate mucho y enserio lo siento, te prometo controlarme la próxima vez, te amo Ino y no quiero perderte de nuevo, no volveré a equivocarme, nos vemos linda-

El chico sonrió, le dio un corto beso en los labios y salió del consultorio.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Gracias por los review, los favorito y los que siguen la historia, sé que aún son poquitos los seguidores pero no importa, lo que sí importa es que sé que a alguien le gusta leer lo que escribo y eso para mí es muy, muy, grandioso, espero les guste este cap, nos leemos en la próxima.

Ino Asakura n_n


	13. Chapter 13

**Segunda oportunidad**

 **Capítulo XIII-Mi primera vez**

La Yamanaka se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, tenía una gran pila de papeles que revisar, pero los había dejado a un lado porque no podía concentrarse y no quería firmar nada indebido, habían pasado dos días de la última sesión con Kotah y ese tarde volvería a verlo, estaba nerviosa, la última vez estuvo a punto de entregarse a él de nuevo, no es como que la idea le disgustara, pero sabía que estaría mal, no sólo le había hecho una promesa al Haruno, también se la había hecho al Uchiha y sería injusto para él, pero todo estaba en su contra, el rubio sabía bien cómo provocarla, que hacer para excitarla, sabía de sobra como complacerla y hacerla sentir no sólo uno, si no varios orgasmos, era como una ovejita frente a un lobo

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Esa tarde Kotah llamó por teléfono a Ino y le dijo que se pusiera muy linda, que saldrían a cenar, a dar un paseo y que pasarían la noche en un lugar especial, ella sabía que el día había llegado, esa noche que pasaría junto a Kotah sería especial y muy diferente a las demás, se maquilló con un bonito color vino, delineó sus ojos de negro, aplicó mascarilla a sus pestañas, colocó un poco de rubor y brillo labial, se hizo un moño de lado dejando caer su largo cabello de lado derecho junto a su flequillo, usó un vestido color vino, que llegaba a medio muslo, con dos gruesos tirantes formando un escote en forma de corazón, ajustado al cuerpo delineando su figura, se colocó unas zapatillas, un abrigo y por último tomó una cartera los tres de color negro, como él dijo fueron a cenar a un muy elegante restaurante, luego salieron en el auto del chico fuera de la ciudad hasta llegar a una linda cabaña cerca de un lago, por dentro era bastante acogedora, estaba muy bien amueblada, en la sala había una linda chimenea y todo el suelo estaba alfombrado.

-¿Qué te parece?-susurró el ojijade en el oído de la chica, colocándose detrás de ella, abrazándola por la cintura.

-Es muy lindo Kotah-respondió algo sonrojada por la acción del chico.

-¿Quieres bailar un poco?-ella asintió y él puso música tranquila comenzando a bailar con ella, luego fue a la cocina y trajo dos copas y una botella de vino, sirvió un poco en ellas y le tendió una a su novia, ésta brindó con él y tomaron el vino, después Kotah se colocó detrás de ella, acarició sus brazos con las yemas de sus dedos, ella tembló por el contacto-¿estas lista?-susurró de nuevo en su oído.

-Sí-respondió segura, cerrando los ojos.

Él comenzó a besar su cuello descendiendo hasta sus hombros, luego se movió hasta quedar frente a ella, ambos se miraron a los ojos, no necesitaban decir nada, con mirarse era suficiente, entonces él la levantó a lo que ella respondió colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras se besaban caminó hasta la recámara, acostandola suavemente sobre la cama, pero ella de inmediato se levantó y comenzó a deshacer el nudo de la corbata, la cual ya estaba algo floja, pues al chico no le gustaba verse formal, sólo un poco casual, luego se deshizo del saco para comenzar a desabotonar la camisa, una vez ésta estuvo fuera pudo contemplarlo un poco, no es que no conociera ya gran parte de su cuerpo, pero esta vez todo era distinto, acarició su abdomen marcado con ambas manos y luego subió por su pecho hasta su cuello de nuevo, volvieron a besarse mientras que él acariciaba su espalda, lentamente fue bajando el cierre del vestido, descendió a besar su cuello, la chica mordió su labio inferior por las sensaciones que el muchacho le provocaba, luego empezó a bajar lentamente el vestido hasta quitarlo por completo, para suerte de él la chica no llevaba sostén, así que de inmediato pudo observar los pechos de la rubia, al principio se sintió nerviosa, ningún hombre la había visto desnuda, pero en cuanto sintió la lengua cálida del joven sobre uno de sus pezones toda vergüenza desapareció, el rubio masajeaba el otro pecho mientras ella comenzaba a soltar ligeros gemidos, poco a poco la llevó a la cama, una vez ahí se deshizo de su pantalón, quedando en su ajustado bóxer el cual mostraba una sorprendente erección, cuando la ojiazul sintió aquello sobre su abdomen se asustó un poco, imaginar que eso entraría en ella le causaba terror, pero ya había llegado hasta ese momento, no podía arrepentirse, además sabía que Kotah la cuidaría y por nada del mundo la lastimaría, de nuevo el ojijade besaba su cuello, descendiendo por sus pechos, besando, acariciando, lamiendo y mordiendo cada uno, después continuó su camino besando cada parte del cuerpo de la chica, al llegar a sus bragas, comenzó a deslizarlas por sus piernas, cuando estuvieron fuera la vergüenza regresó a la joven y las apretó, el chico al ver eso sintió mucha ternura, así que besó sus piernas para que se relajara, una vez consiguió que las volviera a abrir siguió besando hasta llegar a su parte íntima, ahí comenzó a juguetear con su lengua provocando que la excitación de la joven aumentara, Ino arrugó el edredón que tenía puesto la cama, -Ko..Kotah..-gimió la rubia causando una sonrisa de arrogancia al mencionado, una vez logró que la chica llegara a su primer orgasmo supo que era el momento apropiado, se deshizo de su bóxer y comenzó a entrar en ella, la Yamanaka apretaba los párpados aguantando el dolor, una vez estuvo dentro y ella se acostumbró a la intromisión comenzó a moverse lentamente y luego más rápido.

-Kotah..-gemía la chica en cada movimiento del rubio.

Mientras la envestía besaba sus pechos, cuello y labios, propinando caricias desde sus piernas hasta su cuello y repitiendo el proceso, le encantaba sentir su piel, su cuerpo, estar dentro de la rubia, cada suspiro o gemido proveniente de sus labios, toda ella le encantaba, estaba enamorado de la Yamanaka, eso era obvio, cuando sintió que una vez más la chica se estremecía debajo suyo, haciéndole saber que estaba llegando al segundo orgasmo hizo las estocadas más profundas y rápidas llegando también al climax junto con ella.

-Ino..-suspiró el ojijade.

-Kotah..-suspiró la ojiazul.

Una vez que se repusieron y su respiración se normalizó, se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

-Te amo Ino-dijo él.

-Te amo Kotah-respondió ella.

Luego se pusieron su ropa interior y pasaron la noche junto a la chimenea.

\- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - .

-¡Kuso!-escupió la Yamanaka.

Pensar que esa fue la primera vez, lo que implicaba que el ojijade fuera tierno y tranquilo, pero la frecuencia con la que fueron sus siguientes encuentros, hizo que la intensidad al hacer el amor aumentara, si, sería fácil volver a caer y estar con él.

-¡Kuso!, ¡kuso!, ¡kuso!-dijo frustrada la rubia.

-¿Qué te pasa cerdita?, te ves algo alterada-era Sakura entrando a la oficina de la ojiazul.

Ese día regresaba a trabajar, después del descanso que la Yamanaka le había ordenado tomar.

-¿Qué necesitas frentona?, ¿cómo te has sentido?-

-Me siento bien ahora que estoy de regreso, venía a invitarte a comer, ¿qué te parece?-

-Mmm creo que me vendría bien distraerme, está bien frentona vamos-ambas chicas salieron a una cafetería cercana.


End file.
